Silencio, esto es una biblioteca
by Roxmarie
Summary: .:DramioneLemon:. Draco descubre, en un muy inusual lugar, lo interesante que es Hermione Granger.


_Mi primer Dramione, así como mi primer Fic de Harry Potter, qué emocionante._

_Regalo de navidad 2009 muy atrasado para mi demente favorita, "Coco", mi Prome querida._

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes e historia original de J. K. Rowling.  
_

_

* * *

_**:. Silencio, esto es una biblioteca .:**_  
_

Draco estaba irritado.

Estaba irritado porque necesitaba escribir con urgencia un ensayo de tres royos de pergamino para McGonagall, o estaría castigado _de por vida_.

Estaba irritado porque desearía estar practicando Quidditch junto con todo su equipo en lugar de estar encerrado en la biblioteca un sábado por la mañana, sólo para que McGonagall no le quitara treinta mil puntos a Slytherin, vaya que a la mujer le había molestado la broma de los calcetines pitadores. Suspiró.

Estaba irritado porque Snape había decidido desaparecer de pronto hacía una semana, estaba seguro de que si estuviera, su tutor lo habría salvado de una tortura como la que vivía, ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones.

Pero muy en particular, estaba sumamente irritado porque cuando más concentración necesitaba, tenía que soportar los cuchicheos de alrededor de seis tontas chicas Ravenclaw en la mesa del frente, ¿acaso no era una biblioteca? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Pince para sacarlas a patadas?

Dado que mirarlas con odio no hacía que se derritieran (o se callaran, con eso se conformaba), y no tenía ánimos para asustarlas o algo así, decidió que mejor se cambiaba de asiento.

Tomó sus cosas con rapidez y se movió un par de pasillos para atrás, sentándose en la primera mesa que encontró.

Tras unos quince minutos, había logrado avanzar bastante, y aunque todavía le faltaba una cantidad considerable su irritación empezaba a desaparecer.

A la mitad de un párrafo, sin embargo, un sonido que lo tomó por sorpresa lo hizo dar un respingo y rayar el pergamino con la pluma.

Levantó la vista de golpe, de nuevo irritado, para encontrarse con que el autor de tan inoportuna distracción era la estúpida sangre sucia de Granger, que había dejado caer una pila de cuatro gruesos volúmenes sobre la mesa de enfrente.

Quiso gritarle que era una idiota pero recordó que estaba en una biblioteca y el pequeño error que había cometido se podía corregir, así que no se molestó en moverse de su puesto, mientras la insultaba en su mente. La castaña se sentó con brusquedad en una silla mientras refunfuñaba ininteligiblemente, se veía bastante molesta.

Tontas niñitas, ¿qué acaso no saben que se debe guardar silencio en las bibliotecas? -alcanzó a escucharla mientras la veía sacar sus plumas y un frasquito de tinta y empezar a escribir descuidadamente sobre un trozo de pergamino.

Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, pero con la interrupción se le había ido la inspiración, así que distraído empezó a morder la punta de su pluma viendo a ningún lado mientras trataba de recordar cuál era esa palabra que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Se fijó de nuevo en Granger, quien al parecer no lo había visto, y escribía con dedicación sobre su pergamino, fijándose de tanto en tanto en los libros que tenía en frente.

Corría la voz de que últimamente ella y Weasley estaban más cercanos de lo normal. Y Draco tenía que admitir que por más bajo que hubieran caído los Weasley, el chico no podía tener tan mal gusto, siendo que sangre tan pura como la del rubio corría por sus venas, entonces se preguntó seriamente qué sería eso que él veía en ella.

Hermione Granger, jamás le había inspirado más que desprecio, desde la primera vez que la había visto sentada en una cabina del expreso de Hogwarts junto a Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, y el sentimiento no había hecho más que crecer desde el momento en el que se había enterado de que era nacida de muggles, una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Pero a decir verdad, jamás había pensado en ella como una chica, jamás se había permitido preguntarse si tendría atributos, pero ahora la curiosidad le podía, tal vez tenía que ver con que estaba aburrido a muerte de pensar en el ensayo acerca de animagos, pero era insoportable. Así que contra sus principios, en verdad miró a Hermione Granger por primera vez en su vida.

Su ondulado cabello castaño, que siempre parecía tener vida propia, parecía apacible hoy, como si no quisiera desconcentrar a su propietaria, y caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, en ondas que rodeaban su rostro, que era delicado y de facciones finas. Era delgada, más no flacucha, su contextura era ideal, y tampoco era muy alta ni muy baja, apenas sería unos diez centímetros más baja que él.

Sus movimientos, aunque pequeños por la labor que realizaba, demostraban una gracilidad que con seguridad sería más evidente cuando caminara, movía con fluidez la mano sobre el pergamino, y a él le constaba que su ortografía y caligrafía eran simplemente perfectas, miró su rostro de nuevo, el universo jamás se postraría ante su belleza (Pansy era más linda, la verdad), pero había algo de ella que le agradaba (siempre que se cuidara de no recordar que era Granger la sangre sucia), y tenía que ver con sus enormes ojos y sus labios rosados, y la manera como se curvaban en una sonrisa gatuna.

Era hermosa.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando en cosas que no debería. Bajó la visa de nuevo a su pergamino, habiendo olvidado por completo que era lo que se suponía que hacía, pero de inmediato tuvo que levantarla de nuevo, ella se iba.

Recogía sus cosas y se levantaba de su asiento, y Draco, sin saber por qué, empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Y cuando ella empezó a caminar, él empezó a caminar tras de ella. Y su percepción había sido cierta, para ser una nerd, poseía una interesante gracilidad a la hora de caminar, y sus caderas se movían armoniosamente de un lado a otro.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, no se iba, atravesaba pasillos en la dirección opuesta a la salida, adentrándose en los pasillos más alejados y oscuros.

¿Qué demonios iría a buscar allí?

La chica dio vuelta en una esquina, y el la siguió, sólo para encontrarse con que había desaparecido y el pasillo estaba vacío.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios me persigues, Malfoy? –escuchó su voz detrás de él, y se dio la vuelta de inmediato, para verla con el ceño fruncido, y las manos en puños sobre las caderas.

Algo que la hacía aún más hermosa. No sólo era inteligente como él pensaba, sino que además era astuta.

-Quería verte, Granger –respondió francamente, seguro porque sabía que ella no le creería.

-¿Qué te tramas? ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigotes a jugar al Quidditch o algo, y me dejas en paz?

-Porque prefiero verte –replicó, ella frunció el ceño– resulta Granger, que me he dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser una sangre sucia sabelotodo…

Se detuvo, no debía decir aquello, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo, coqueteando con la novia de Potter y Weasley?

-A pesar de eso, ¿qué, Malfoy? –lo retó ella cruzando los brazos como preparándose para cualquier cosa que él le pudiera decir, mirándolo con furia y torciendo el gesto.

Pero Draco sabía que ella no estaría nunca preparada para lo que él, a pesar de saber que no debía, le diría.

-A pesar de eso eres desastrosamente atractiva, Granger –soltó al final en un susurro, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la tomó por la nuca y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, con una pasión ardiente producto de la adrenalina que corría por sus venas al haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer.

No fue delicado, mordió sus labios y forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña, deleitándose con su sabor, y al principio ella, estática, no reaccionó, luego le puso ambas manos en el pecho, pero él, sin soltar la que la mantenía prisionera de sus labios, tomó una de sus muñecas y la puso en su espalda. Al final, la castaña cedió, bien fuera porque su otra mano no le alcanzaba para liberarse o bien fuera por que le gustó, y empezó a corresponder el beso, primero tímidamente, y luego con una pasión que igualaba la de él, como desatando un deseo que hubieran mantenido prisionero dentro de ellos, con la misma voracidad que tendrían si bebieran agua tras atravesar el desierto.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que ella no se resistiría, Draco se tomó la libertad de desatarla, y usar sus manos para recorrer sus curvas mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, sin que el beso quisiera morir en sus labios.

Y como el beso no quería morir, Draco lo llevó lejos, arrastrándolo por la mandíbula de ella, que empezó a jadear, mientras con una mano ceñía su cintura, y con la otra acariciaba su muslo, levantando su pierna y haciendo el contacto más íntimo.

Y cuando al fin se atrevió (o no soportó más el deseo, por decirlo de otro modo) y metió una mano debajo de la camisa de ella, la castaña gimió sin poder contenerse.

-¡Shhhh! –la acalló susurrándole en los labios-. ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos en una biblioteca, Granger?

Por toda respuesta ella se movió presurosa a atrapar de nuevos sus labios, y él sonrió complacido por ello mientras le seguía la corriente.

Absortos en los besos y las caricias del otro se arrancaron la ropa con toda la premura que el silencio les permitía, y acabaron haciéndose uno, ahogando los gemidos y los ruidos en los labios del otro y en su piel, para que nadie escuchara.

Después de todo, debían mantener el silencio, estaban en una biblioteca.

Y mientras Draco le tapaba la boca a Granger con su boca, para amortiguar al máximo el sonido de su clímax y que no los encontraran, llegó a la conclusión de que si ella estaba, iba a venir a la biblioteca mucho más seguido.

* * *

_Me siento realizada al poder al fin haber escrito un Fic del primer fandom que seguí con fervor._

_Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, y me dejen un review para demostrármelo, o en su defecto, que me dejen una crítica para mejorar en esto de los Dramiones._

Gidget._  
_


End file.
